


we were wild and fluorescent (come home to my heart)

by thedorkone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkone/pseuds/thedorkone
Summary: “Your stance is wrong,” she said, taking a step closer and circling Clarke.Clarke scoffed and dropped her arms to her sides. “Your stance is wrong.”Lexa just stared at her, unimpressed, until Clarke rolled her eyes. “Fine, my stance is wrong,” she conceded. Lexa nodded, pleased, stepped closer to Clarke and kicked the inside of her left foot to widen her stance. At Clarke’s affronted huff, she pursed her lips to hide a smile.“I saw that,” Clarke said as she planted her feet and adjusted her position.





	we were wild and fluorescent (come home to my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosivChrisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/gifts).



Dirt crunching under her cheek and mud caking her hair, Clarke tasted blood on her lips. 

She sat up with a grunt, brushing leaves off of her clothes and shooting daggers at the snickering nightblood boy she was training with. The hilt of the wooden sword was harsh against her palm as she tightened her grip around it, she got up and faced him again. She could see Lexa at the side of the camp, standing there with a mildly constipated guilty look on her face.

“Clarke—” 

“Again.”

Lexa hesitated, eyeing Clarke’s busted lip. “Are you sure—”

“Lexa,” Clarke stopped her with a look, wiped the blood off her lip with the back of her hand, and pointed her sword at Lexa. “Do I have to challenge you to get you to take me seriously?” she asked, raising her eyebrows mockingly. The nightbloods whispered excitedly as they witnessed the exchange. Lexa pursed her lips and stared at Clarke. Finally, she nodded once and turned to address the nightbloods. 

“Go find the Flamekeeper, training is over.” 

Clarke looked on as the children scurried to put away their training gear, Lexa’s attentive gaze following them as they set forth on the trail back to Polis, before she turned towards her. 

“If your intentions of learning to fight properly are serious, you will need to master the basics, first.” 

“I’m serious,” Clarke said, furrowing her brows with resolve as she raised her arms in a defensive position. Lexa looked her over critically, then she clasped her hands at her back and nodded at Clarke’s legs.

“Your stance is wrong,” she said, taking a step closer and circling Clarke. 

Clarke scoffed and dropped her arms to her sides. “ _Your_ stance is wrong.” 

Lexa just stared at her, unimpressed, until Clarke rolled her eyes. “Fine, my stance is wrong,” she conceded. Lexa nodded, pleased, stepped closer to Clarke and kicked the inside of her left foot to widen her stance. At Clarke’s affronted huff, she pursed her lips to hide a smile. 

“I saw that,” Clarke said as she planted her feet and adjusted her position. 

Lexa ignored her and stepped closer. “A wider stance grants more stability.” Clarke’s breath hitched when Lexa’s hands gripped her hips to correct her posture. “You should bend the knees a little,” Lexa added, and Clarke complied silently, her eyes trained on Lexa’s face, while she nodded and pretended not to stare at Lexa’s mouth.

“Like this,” Lexa touched the outside of Clarke’s leg. “This way when you parry, you will soften the blow and distribute the impact evenly.”

“Right, right,” Clarke supplied helpfully. “Bend the knees to avoid having my joints shattered, got it.” 

Lexa looked up, amused. “I assure you there is nothing funny about the inevitable consequences of a poor block.”

“Oh, I believe you.” Clarke stood still as Lexa moved around her, the back of her neck prickling as she got closer. 

“You need to familiarize yourself with the sword,” Lexa said, and Clarke swallowed hard as Lexa grabbed her arm and moved it into a defensive position. She could feel Lexa’s body where it met her back, warm and solid and real; feel her fingers trailing down her arm and enclosing her wrist.

“You have to get accustomed to its weight,” Lexa continued, her breath hitting the hair at the nape of Clarke’s neck. “Feel the hilt in your hand and trust it to do your bidding.” She wrapped her fingers around Clarke’s, the scarred skin of her palm hot and harsh against Clarke’s. Lexa’s other hand gripped Clarke’s side, taking her by surprise, and her arm jerked back abruptly. Her elbow hit Lexa square in the chest, and she jumped back with a choked gasp. 

“Shit, Lexa.” Clarke turned around and reached for her, accidentally hitting her in the face with the flat of the wooden sword. Lexa let out a quiet pained sound. 

“Christ,” Clarke cursed, dropping the sword on the spot. Lexa raised a hand to her mouth; the tip of her fingers were black from the blood seeping from her split lip. 

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke said hurriedly, her hand hovering over Lexa’s face as she watched her poke around the wound with her tongue. 

“It appears you’re not as hopeless as it would seem.” Lexa met her eyes, her lips pulling into an amused grin that only made her bleed more.

Clarke breathed out a relieved laugh. “Only because your stance was wrong,” she remarked, smirking at Lexa’s half-hearted eyeroll. Then she stepped closer, lightly touching Lexa’s chin to lift it up. “Let me have a look at that.”

Lexa kept still, indulging her. “It is only a scratch,” she noted, voice soft and quiet as she watched Clarke; she didn’t bother pretending to not be looking at her lips.

“Looks like you’ll make it,” Clarke said, and moved her hand to cup Lexa’s cheek, her fingers tracing the sharp line of Lexa’s jaw. Clarke’s swiped her thumb over Lexa’s bottom lip. “Now we match,” she added with a grin.

Lexa smiled a soft smile and nodded. “So it seems.” She reached for Clarke’s hips and gently pulled her closer, closing the distance between them and bringing their lips together. Clarke hummed appreciatively, her hand trailing to the nape of Lexa’s neck. She tasted blood on her tongue as she swiped it over Lexa’s lips, she smiled in the kiss. She felt Lexa’s hold on her hips tighten as she deepened the kiss.

-

Later, Clarke watched Lexa push the training dummies to the side of the field, under the thin training clothing, she could see the shape of the muscles on her back rippling under the strain. She bit her lip and cleared her throat faintly. “Wanna come to my room and,” she paused looking pointedly at Lexa before continuing, “help me perfect my stance?” 

A slow smile pulled at Lexa’s lips as she turned towards Clarke, amusement crinkling the corner of her eyes. “You could benefit from some more personalised lessons.”

Clarke nodded, “yeah, we wouldn’t want me to accidentally beat up someone else with a training sword.”

Lexa pushed the last dummy out of the way. “Or for you to be schooled by children again,” she added, brushing off her hands without looking at Clarke.

“Those are war machines in a tiny, child-sized wrapping, and you know it.”

“A real warrior doesn’t blame their own shortcomings on their opponent's strength, Clarke.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Clarke smiled, waited for Lexa to reach her and took hold of her hand. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was Clarke and Lexa teaching each other how to use a sword/shoot a gun in a fluff way
> 
> fluff is not...what i'm used to writing? it was... interesting
> 
> title from Supercut - Lorde


End file.
